odarfandomcom-20200216-history
Races
The world of Odar is occupied by four differnt known races. The Tuyap are the people of the sky. Manka are those who live under the waves. Fasi which are the most diverse race in all of Odar. And finally the Hantel a brutish war craving race. Fasi Kangaroo like creatures with tiny horns on their heads like giraffes. Females have white tipped ears, spots, horns and tail. Fasi are the most varied race in Odar and for the most part are very peaceful. There are some tribes that split off from the rest and can be violent if disturbed. Society Even though Fasi very depending on the environment they live in a lot of how they interact with each other stays the same. Social class is determined by birthright. Social classes Tribesmen Most Fasi are peaceful so there are no warriors. But every member of the village is taught self defence and the hunters know how to protect themselves against aggressive animals. Priest Or Mara is trained from a young age to learn about The Unity and how to perform all the religious ceremonies. Mara's are female and there are usually about five per village with one who oversees everything who is known as the Matron. Elder Also known as the Zalon. Zalons are the only Fasi in Odar that can make runes. They are also in charge of everyday life for their tribe. You become Zalon by being the first born male in your family. If a male is not born then the female with marry a younger son of another tribes Zalon. Clothing Tribesmen usually tribes men wear tunics varying in colors depending on your tribe. Mara's They wear plain robes with the symbol of their religion on them. Different tribes have different kinds of robes based off of what their climate is like. Zalon's tunic is fancier then the tribesmen with colors and often beads, feathers and other decorative things as well as a head piece. Family Structure When it comes to raising the children the whole tribe takes part, but mostly it's the job of the family for day to day care. A family unit together cooks, cleans and teaches the child until they have come of age to pitch in for the good of the family. When a family member is hurt of sick, it is the females of the family unit that takes care of them. Families often live together sharing one big house or a couple houses right around each other, but it varies between tribes. Tribes Forst Forest Fasi are sturdy and tall. Their fur color is a dark brownish red and they dress in greens and tans. They are rarely seen outside the forest. They carve their homes into the thick trunk of the Aza tree. But they have such great respect for nature they cook outside and make their beds high up in the branches among the leaves. River River Fasi roam over the waters on the backs of great boats and skiffs. Wiry and thin, River Fasi have sandy blonde fur. A River Fasi doesn't touch down on land for more than an hour in his or her lifetime without getting their feet wet. They tend to be shorter than the other Fasi. River Fasi are good friends with the Manka and infact have their cities connected together by strong cable. Wind Wind Fasi are named for the windy plain in which they live. They can quickly fade into invisibility amongst the high grasses. Fierce with a paired spear and handaxe, Wind Fasi are often a quiet people who do not speak unless they feel they have something to say. Wind Fasi are hearty folk with tan fur. Tall and slender, they frequently dress in soft, pliable leather garments. With feathers and beads braided into their fur, their faces are usually painted in wild colors. In truth, their soft spokenness hides a gentle spirit and a strong grounding in common sense. Snow Fierce and savage, the Snow Fasi are a vicious tribe of barbaric Fasi. They live in the cold tundras, believing that those who resort to warmer climates are weaklings. Snow Fasi life is often short and cruel; dwelling in the wastes of the wind-torn snowfields. They have no room for art or love, instead living an existence that is wildly passionate in knowledge that each moment could be their last. Snow Fasi do not often speak with foreigners, and disdain most of the other Fasi. They are frequently tall and stocky, With pale blond fur. Sand Sand Fasi are almost exactly like the Snow Fasi in existence, living life in the parched and desolate deserts instead. Dealing with the sandstorms, the constant risk of dehydration, and the savage beasts of the dunes. The Sand Fasi ride over the sands on the backs of giant pack beasts called huthuts. Huthuts have wide flat feet and very short fur like horses. The tail of a huthutis short and stubby. Hardy and strong, the Sand Fasi are usually tall and wiry with long black fur. Manka Bipeds with rubbery skin, webbed hands and feet, and can produce sonar both underwater and above ground. They breath air but can hold their breath for long amounts of time which is why their city is below the water. Females are a pale blue while males are a pale green. Some Manka have the ability to read minds. They may not be the most varied race in Odar, but they do have the biggest population since the world is covered in water. Social classes social class is determined by gender. Men It is there job to protect the city and all within. They start their training when they turn 10 years old. That is when they can choose what branch of military they would like to join. This is the only decision they have, unless they are born with some sort of deformity which would stand in their way of duty, all males must join the military. Women It is their job to not only raise the children but they are the craftsmen as well. Everything in the city is made and maintained by female hands. Because of this the men treat their women as equals. Women get much more freedom than men when it comes to choosing a life path. They get to choose any craft they wish, though most just go with the family craft. But it is not socially looked down upon for choosing something else, that is up to the individual family to decide. Clothing The women wear shorts and half shirts which expose their midsection. The men wear shorts in different colors. Manka don't like to wear a hole lot of clothing because it makes it easier to swim but they understand the need for some clothing. Family Structure The men and women have equal roles in Manka society. Both are responsible for raising children and bring home food and other necessities. Tuyap A race of bird people. Much like a toucan they have long colorful beaks and streaks of colored feathers among their black and white pattern. Tuyaps usually keep to themselves but are always a welcomed sight among the people below. They lived in the fable floating city which only other Tuyap can reach. Their hands are scaled and they have clawed feet. Social class Social class is determined by birth. Peasant Life is hard for Tuyap peasants, they live their lives doing the things others don't want to do. In exchange, They are provided housing, food and cloths by the nobles. Merchant These Tuyap fly to different cities down on the ground in search for different things to buy and trade. When they come back swarms of people from the city gather to see what the surface has to offer. Because of this merchants are often invited to nobles houses for parties and other occasions hoping to win their favor and get first pick of their goods. Warrior Warriors start their training when they turn 5. This may sound young but the first step in becoming a warrior is to master mind over body. This takes about 10 years, so starting young is key. When they master this, Tuyap Warriors are able to take much more damage and withstand more pain. Some say they also heal faster than other warriors. Females can become warriors but there are very few who make that choice. Nobility Clothing peasants wear Family Structure Hantel Brutish creatures like elephants. Social Class Social class is determined through success in battle. Craftsmen Warriors Clothing Family Structure =